mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mariopower
Toad (Spezies) Hallo Waluigi & Yoshi hat gesagt, du kümmerst dich um den Artikel Toad (Spezies). Wirst du das auch machen? Wenn nicht, teile mir das bitte mit, daq ich den Artikel erstellen möchte. Grüße Galaxy 2 08:36, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Artikel des Monats Hi, ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern für den Artikel des Monats abzustimmen, jede Stimme ist schließlich wichtig ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich versteh nicht was du meinst es ist eine Wahl zum Artikel des Monats. Außerdem, willst du etwa behaupten die Artikel wurden kopiert?--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte dich nie dazu zwingen abzustimmen, darauf hinweisen wollte ich dich, auf was für Gedanken du gleich wieder kommst. Was die Artikel angeht: Ich habe lang und hart an ihnen gearbeitet, eine beinahe perfekte Formulierung gefunden, die Statistiken auf unserern Stand gebracht, die allgemeine Anordnung des Textes, ich schreibe auch einen großteil selbst und füge andere Informationen hinzu. Außerdem musste ich entscheiden was rein kommt und an welche Stelle und wie ich es unterbringe, daher stimmen deine "90% kopiert" in keinem Fall und es ist schon fast eine Beleidigung. Der Spruch "Mit fremden Federn schmücken" ist mal wieder unter aller Kanone, als ob ich dies nur durch das englische Wiki erreichen konnte und eigentlich keine gute Arbeit geleistet hätte, ich hoffe mal du siehst das nicht so. Ich muss jedoch zugeben, von all meinen Artikeln ist Knochentrocken der mit den meisten aus dem englischen Wiki übernommenen Informationen, besonders was den Anfang des Artikels angeht, aber nicht mehr als 30%. Von Mutant-Tyranha kannst du Derartiges nicht behaupten, einige der bloßen Informationen sind übernommen worden, aber der Text wie diese Informationen zum Ausdruck gebracht werden, mit Anordnung, Formulierung etc. ist Original. Verstehen wir uns, Kollege?--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:17, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb zu, der Einleitungstext ist echt 1:1 übernommen, aber ansonsten ist hauptsächlich alles selbst geschrieben. Du hast anscheinend nichts gegen die Artikel, da sie ja auch wirklich gut sind. Daher kann das Thema abgeschlossen werden, sind wir da einer Meinung?--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:41, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar. Dann machs gut, Kollege--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:47, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hab mal für dich Enthaltungen hinzugefügt, falls du noch dein Willi unter setzen möchtest ;)--Link1205 20:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Beiträge Hi Mario Power, dein Beitrag zu DKC war auf jeden Fall sehr wichtig für diesen Klassiker, das hat er verdient. Also danke. :-) Stefan86 16:07, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi MP, freut mich, dassder Artikel jemandem gefällt. :-) Bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen, meine anderen Lieblingsspiele zu verbessern... Ich habe es mir aber vorgenommen. Gut, dass du den Artikel erwähnst, den muss ich noch etwas verbessern. Demnächst. Es gibt hier eindeitig zu viele Baustellen. Weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll! Also bis bald! Stefan86 20:04, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Schön, dass du Warioland in Angriff genommen hast! Sieht gleich viel besser aus! :-) Beim Hochladen von Bildern solltest du aber beachten, ob es nicht schon irgendwo das Bild bereits gibt. Das ist zwar aufwendig, erspart aber Nachbearbeiten. Die Kategorie hat auch noch gefehlt bei deinen Bildern. Die kannst du aber nur hinzufügen, wenn du das Bild bearbeitest. Im Namen sollte außerdem so etwas stehen: WL_Artwork_Wandernder Goom. + Endung natürlich. Oder Screenshot u. ä. Etwas kompliziert hier, aber mit System. ;-) Also vielen Dank noch mal für deinen Fleiß! Stefan86 13:38, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe einige Sprites von Wario Land 1 erstellt beziehungsweise gefunden, u. a. von Gegnern, den Welten und Gegenständen. Hast du schon welche oder soll ich sie hochladen? Stefan86 17:55, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, wenn ich hier gerade nerve. Warioland liegt mir eben auch am Herzen. ;-) Ich habe die Verwandlungen gemacht, den Rest überlasse ich dir. Wenn du möchtest, lade ich die Bilder hoch. Deine Texte sind kurz und knackig, und die Tabellenform fand ich so gut, dass ich sie übernommen habe. In Ordnung? Stefan86 21:06, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich habe noch ein paar Sprites etc., auch für SML2. Machst du noch weiter an dem Artikel Wario Land? Absprechen ist immer gut. :-) Stefan86 10:15, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also bei beiden habe ich Gegner-Sprites, oder. Gegenstände / Items gefunden, bzw. bei WL selbst mit erstellt, mit freundl. Unterstützung des engl. Mariowikis. ;-) Bei beiden habe ich noch Artworks. Stefan86 10:53, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab da schon Ideen, wie wir das machen. :-) Das mit dem Hochladen kann erst mal dauern. Ich fang gleich mal an! Stefan86 11:11, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Geht klar! Ich beginne mit Warioland, danach SML2. Gutes Gelingen! Stefan86 11:16, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, das sind alle Gegner und Bosse, die in einer guten Qualität waren. Ich habe noch Sprites von den Pötten und der eonfachen Münze, aber das soll erst mal reichen. :-) Ich muss jetzt erst mal Schluss machen. Die Sprites stehen dir zur Verfügung! Stefan86 12:02, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde noch eine Unterteilung in Items und Objekte machen. Items sind z. B. Münzen, Herzen, Schlüssel. Objekte aber Türen, Speichertotenkopf (kein Bild). Ich werde noch etwas dazu ergänzen, aber wenn es nicht gut geschrieben ist, darfst du es gern ändern. ;-) Stefan86 18:57, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi Mariopower, also ich habe noch Sprites von den Pötten, aber ansonsten fehlen noch gute Screenshots, aus denen man Sprites machen kann. Ich kann nur die Screenshots nehmen, die ich im Netz finde. Als nächstes würde ich die Pötte hochladen. Möchtest du die Artikel zu den restlichen Gegnern schreiben oder ich? :-) Stefan86 17:18, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mir eigentlich auch egal. N-roms also. Ich informiere mich mal darüber. Jedenfals habe ich doch noch ein Sprite vom Speichertotenkopf erstellt. Den lade ich jetzt hoch. Die Bonuslevel wollte ich auch schon machen. Gut, dann mach du die Bonuslevel, und ich schnappe mir die Gegner, okay? Aber auch zu denen fehlen noch Sprites. Stefan86 17:40, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wir sind ein gutes Team, wenn sogar Google den Artikel anerkennt. ;-) Ja, ich bin gerade dabei mit den Gegnern. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn der Artikel perfekt wird. Das hat er verdient! Viel Erfolg mit deinem Beitrag! Stefan86 18:47, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wie ich sehe, hast du dich sehr angestrengt und den Warioland-Artikel so weit fertiggestellt. Toll! :-) Was meinst du, fehlt noch etwas Wichtiges? Wenn nicht, können wir uns ja anderem widmen, z. B. SML2. Stefan86 17:15, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wo hast du eigentlich die Schlossversionen her? Wenn du Warioland auf dem PC spielst, kannst du ja noch schöne Screenshots machen. Dank dir habe ich es jetzt auch hier drauf. Aber mit der Steuerung komm ich noch nicht klar. Wenige Sprites hätte ich noch. Zu den wichtigsten Dingen des Spiels können wir ja noch kleine Artikel schreiben. Bevor wir wieder raus kommen! ;-) Welche Spiele liegen dir denn noch am Herzen, wo kennst du dich aus? Stefan86 18:33, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also bei ML2 kann und will ich dir auf jeden Fall helfen. Da habe ich wie gesagt schon Sprites aus dem Mariowiki (engl.). The Shake Dimension besitze ich leider nicht, aber der Artikel wird sicher gut besucht sein, da er recht neu ist. Also nur zu! ;-) Auch zu DKC2 kann ich dir helfen, ich habe die GBA-Version. Viele Grüße Stefan86 18:48, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann werde ich dort demnächst mal ein paar Bilder hochladen. Bis dahin können wir ja noch den WL-Artikel perfektionieren, bzw. dazugehörige Artikel schreiben. :-) Viele Grüße Stefan86 19:39, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, ich habe mal deine Screenshots in die richtigen Kategorien gelegt. Nichts für ungut! ;-) Es war eine ziemliche Arbeit, aber jetzt sieht Wario Land doch ganz gut aus, oder? Stefan86 15:08, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was tut dir leid? Kann doch passieren. Nur nicht zu oft. ;-) Klar, sobald ich kann, geht's los mit SML2! :-) Stefan86 20:11, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich habe nun einige Artworks hochgeladen. Als nächstes sind Screenshots dran. Danach sehen wir mal, wie wir sie am besten unterbringen, oder? :-) Eine Frage noch: Wollen wir die Zonen im Englischen lassen? Dann würden sie Zone heißen, im Deutschen kommt noch "-" dazu, also -Zone. Es gibt die Seite Pumpkin Zone und die Seite Turtle-Zone... Stefan86 16:13, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du die eine Zone dann verschieben? Schreibst du wieder an den Texten? Du kannst das sehr gut! :-) Stefan86 18:19, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, probier es ruhig mal. Ist doch deine Idee gewesen, mit den Tabellen! :-) Stefan86 18:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist ja nicht so schlimm, wenn wir die guten Ideen von ihnen übernehmen. Wenn es passt. :-) Aber dann sagen wieder alle, wir würden nur kopieren. Das muss man je nach Artikel abpassen. So wie du es gemacht hast. Stefan86 18:49, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Laut Anleitung hast du Recht. Sorry! Die Artworks zu Grubby, Nok Bombette, Zauder-Kröte und Müder Zed habe ich nicht im Internet gefunden. Danke, dass du den Fehler gefunden hast. Vielleicht findet das engl- Wiki ja noch ein paar Bilder. Sprites habe ich noch ein paar, die ich in den nächsten Tagen hochladen will. :-) Sorry, dass du warten musstest. Ja, gefällt mir schon ganz gut. Ich würde höchstens das Beispiel Stier-Wario rausnehmen. Ist das nicht eher eine Eigenschaft der Pötte dieser Insel? Als Beispiel kannst du ja die Rippentriller bzw. Rempelattacke benutzen. Was sagst du? Darf ich es etwas umformulieren? ;-) Stefan86 20:19, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich wusste, dass ich mich blöd ausgedrückt hatte. ;-) Egal, war nur diese Kleinigkeit. Und Wario war meiner Meinung nach in SML2 auch gierig, aber eher machtgierig, während er ab Wario Land ausschließlich Gier nach Geld und später nach Essen zeigte. Wie gesagt, ist nur meine Meinung. Ansonsten ist der Artikel doch schon klasse, oder? Auch wenn noch Gegner und Gegenstände fehlen, aber so reicht es erstmal. :-) Stefan86 20:55, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Genau. Das klappt schon. Ich bin bescheiden und begnüge mich erstmal mit Lesenswert. ;-) Ich finde manche Änderungen durch andere User überflüssig. Z. B. die Änderungen der Bildunterschriften unter den Galerien. Jetzt müssen wir theoretisch noch einen Abschnitt einfügen, bei dem wir erwähnen, wann es welche Behausung gibt, und dass das vorletzte Ausgangspunkt der nächsten Spiele ist. Sinnlos... Vielleicht unter Denpu wie beim engl. Wiki. Stefan86 20:55, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das engl. Mariowiki erwähnt dies im Artikel "Denpu", also in einer Extra-Seite. Es schadet aber sicher nicht, es auf der Hauptseite zu erwähnen. Ich halte es ja auch für wichtig. Vielleicht können wir die Screenshots sogar verschieben. Möchtest du es versuchen? Wenn es außerdem eine Seite "Marios Schloss" gibt, warum dann nicht "Warios Schloss"? ;-) Stefan86 21:19, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nun, einen Screenshot aus dem engl. Wiki mit Denpu, wie er Warios Wunsch anhört, habe ich noch. Wir erwähnen es einfach in "Gameplay". Wenns irgendwo nicht reinpasst: Alles in Gameplay packen. ;-) Nein, aber sonst wüsste ich hier keinen Platz mehr. Soll ich den Screenshot mal hochladen? Stefan86 21:28, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, hochgeladen habe ich. Ich mach erst mal Schluss und beende mein Angefangenes hier. Bis bald! Stefan86 21:45, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi Mariopower. Ich sehe, du hast schon ein neues Projekt. :-) Ich jedenfalls habe nun die restlichen Sprites, Artworks usw. hochgeladen, die ich noch hatte. Du darfst gern bei den Gegnern weiterschreiben. wenn nicht, sag Bescheid, dann mach ich es demnächst. Stefan86 14:51, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, man könnte noch die Gegner hinzufügen, die ein Artwork oder ein Sprite haben. Wenn es das nicht gibt - dann lassen wir das Bild erst einmal frei. :-) Du kannst ja noch Infos aus dem engl. Wiki notieren, z. B. die Infos zu Refernzen zu anderen Spielen. Ab und an muss man auch mal wieder etwas anderes schreiben oder pausieren. Deshalb lasse ich SML2 jetzt erst einmal. :-) SMW ist auch sehr spärlich wie fast alles hier. Echt schade. Danke fürs Bearbeiten! Die Sprites und so kannst dunach Belieben verwenden. Viele Grüße Stefan86 16:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Bilder habe ich zum Teil aus dem engl. Mariowiki, zum anderen Teil aus http://www.boomansion.net/media/artwork/. Beim engl. Wiki finde ich aber meist bessere Versionen. Die widerum haben ihre Artworks aus japanischsprachigen Seiten, also nix für uns. ;-) Stefan86 20:00, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das tut mir leid. Aber schön, wenn du die Seite nutzen kannst. Ist schon gut, wenn man nicht nur eine Quelle hat. Gute Arbeit bei SMW! Die wird super. Notfalls kannst du ja auch Sprites azs Screenshots erstellen. Vielleicht findest du ja welche. :-) Stefan86 20:15, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Lob Hi, Kollege. Auch wenn es in letzter Zeit ein bisschen beschwerlich war, wollte ich dich im höchsten Maße für deine äußerst gute und wichtige Arbeit bei Donkey Kong Country loben. Die Tabellen waren eine gute Idee und sehen wirklich Spitze aus. Der Artikel ist in der Lage die Lesenswert-Auszeichnung zu erhalten ;). Schön, dass du und Stefan schon den nächsten Artikel in Angriff genommen habt. Also, danke für deine Arbeit hier, mach weiter so. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re:Genre Hi, Kollege. Ich dachte, da Jump 'n' Run Englisch ist, wäre es eine Englische Bezeichnung die im Deutschen nicht verwendet werden kann. Gut, dass du mir erzählt hast, wie es wirklich ist, vielen Dank. Machs gut, bis später.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:50, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Look Ich wollte dich fragen, wie du den neuen Look von Mariowiki findest! Meinst du, der alte ist besser ( Monaco ) oder der neue? ~~ Panflam2345678~~ Re:... 1. Weil das Format an vielen Stellen nicht gut ist (Bezieht sich nicht auf den Text), Informationen fehlen bei einigen Gegnern, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. 2. War einer der ersten, zu einer Zeit, als die Kriterien noch nicht ausgereift waren. Ich hatte diesen Artikel mittlerweile schon wieder vergessen, natürlich wird ihm diese Auszeichnung entzogen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:25, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe euch gesagt, dass der Artikel die Auszeichnung nicht kriegt, bevor nicht noch ein paar letzte Dinge erfüllt werden. Also brauchst du niemand anders darum bitten die Auszeichnung zu verleihen, ich hätte sie wieder entzogen. Es sind nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten: * Alle Artworks unten bei der Rubrik Artworks einfügen. * Alle Screenshots unten bei der Rubrik Screenshots einfügen. * Bei der Handlung Auflisten, welches Zuhause man ab welchem Münzenstand erhält (Aber nicht bei den Screenshots). * Das Artwork von der Pfeffer-Insel nicht unbedingt beim Gameplay. Wenns nicht anders geht, dann kann es dort bleiben. * Die letzten Gegenstände in die Tabelle aufnehmen, ein paar werden einfach darunter aufgelistet. * Vielleicht noch ein Bild zu Syrup Castle reinstellen, wenns keins gibt, ist das egal. Ich glaube das wärs.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:32, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das Format ist an so vielen Stellen schlecht, das kann ich dir jetzt nicht alles aufzählen. Es ist dem von WL schon ähnlich, aber insgesamt ist das Format dieses Artikels noch äußerst schlecht.--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:32, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gerade noch mal nachgeguckt. So schlecht wie ich es ebend beschrieben habe ist garnicht mehr, das wustte ich nicht. Aber es ist immer noch nicht angemessen, ich gebe dir später eine Liste.--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:33, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke, dass du MarioWorld schon so gut bearbeitet hast. Bei WL hat sich unsere Mühe ausgezahlt! :-) Aber es ist schon eine Arbeit. Na, wir machen sie ja gerne. Ich kann bloß nicht jeden Tag hier sein. Viele Grüße Stefan86 15:02, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re:... Weil's totaler Schwachsinn war, es gehört eher zum Gameplay verschiedener Spiele, als zu seinen persönlichen Fähigkeiten.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:33, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Übersetzung Hi MP, ich bildete mir ein, dass ich eine solche Überschrift bereits in Wikipedia gesehen hatte und habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Wenn weitere Fehler diesbezüglich gefunden werden, kann die natürlich jeder korrigieren. Ich merk's mir. :-) Stefan86 15:39, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nö. ;-) Zunächst muss man einen guten Screenshot im Internet finden, Screenshots aus einem Video über das Spiel (Walkthroughs z. B.) einer Videoplattform wie Youtube erstellen oder über einen Emulator (wenn vorhanden) das Spiel selbst spielen und Screenshots machen. Anschließend wird das Bild bearbeitet. Der gewünschte Sprite wird ausgeschnitten und störende Elemente wie Schatten entfernt. Ich empfehle das Bild stark zu vergrößern, sobald das Objekt ausgeschnitten wurde. Je besser der Screenshot, desto leichter lässt sich der Hintergrund bearbeiten. Für WL hatte ich hervorragende Screenshots gefunden und erstellt. Da war es leicht, den Hintergrund weiß zu färben. Es ist aber sicher kein Weltuntergang, wenn er grau ist. ;-) So habe ich es gemacht, aber das Spriteerstellen dauert und wird deshalb nicht oft angewandt. Schau dich vorherum, ob es nicht irgendwo schon Sprites gibt (siehe Mariowiki). Hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Stefan86 16:09, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Auch wenn es offensichtlich ist, dass die Format-Vorlage da hingehört kriegst du jetzt doch die Liste mit den zu erledigenden Dingen: * Die Geheimwelten nicht von den anderen Welten trennen und die englischen Namen wegstreichen, wir beziehen uns immer auf deutsche. * Sprites zu Mario, Luigi und Peach (Die nicht Toadstool genannt werden soll) fehlen. Auch bei Gegenständen. * Es fehlen weitere Gegenstände, wie zum Beispiel die verschiedenen Blöcke. * Die Sprites in der Galerie entfernen. Zurzeit werden bei der Galerie nur Artworks und Screenshots aufgelistet, diese sollen auch nicht in Unterrubriken unterteilt werden. * Bei einigen Gegnern fehlen die Beschreibungen. * Bei einigen Gegnern werden Artworks als Bilder verwendet, bei anderen Sprites, bei vielen ist auch kein Bild vorhanden. Am besten wäre es, wenn bei allen die Sprites angezeigt werden. * Der am häufigst vorkommende und am schwerwiegenste Fehler ist, dass bei so gut wie allen Beschreibungen aus Marios Sicht geschrieben wird. Im MarioWiki werden Texte sachlich geschrieben und nicht aus der Sicht von Charakteren. Eigentlich müsste man die Information- und Bild-Vorlage auch noch hinzufügen, aber da will ich mal nicht so sein. Die Format-Vorlage bleibt auf jeden Fall erstmal dort, bis die oben stehenden Dinge erfüllt wurden.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:46, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich kenne das Spiel sehr lang und habe es sehr oft gespielt und bin auch komplett damit durch (Auf allen Versionen), daher glaube ich wohl kaum, dass du dich besser auskennst als ich. Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass ich mich besser auskenne als du. Ich habe gesagt, dass eigentlich die Information-Vorlage auch rein muss, es wäre aber halt zu streng genommen. Dass sich der Punkt mit den fehlenden Gegenständen usw. auf die Informationen bezieht ist mir bewusst. Es wäre halt schön, wenn du das berücksichtigen würdest, das hätte ich erwähnen sollen. Was die Welten angeht: Wenn du die Rubrik "Optionale Welten" nennst, bin ich deiner Meinung, aber "Geheime Welten" werden nicht von den normalen Welten getrennt, du brauchst also nur den Namen ändern. Ferner solltest du wissen, dass dieses Wiki NICHT über Mario handelt, es handelt um die Mario-Serie, daher hat es auch seinen Namen. Ansonsten müsste man ja Tausendes löschen, wenn es nur um Mario als Person ginge, das solltest du wissen (Das kann man aber leicht verwechseln, das ist schon vielen passiert). Deswegen wird auch nicht aus Marios Sichtweise oder überhaupt aus der Sichtweise eines Charakters geschrieben. Beispiel kriegst du später, hab gerade keine Zeit mehr.--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:28, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So, hier noch schnell das Beispiel: * Charaktersichtweise: Um den Kampf zu gewinnen muss Mario über Bowser springen und die Axt hinter dem Koopa-König berühren. * Sachlich und damit richtig: Um den Kampf zu gewinnen muss über Bowser gesprungen und anschließend die hinter ihm befindliche Axt berührt werden. Ich hoffe du hast alles verstanden und wirst dies berücksichtigen. Lass uns aber bitte keine große Diskussion über das hier starten :)--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:17, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Okay, wir belassen es bei diesen Worten. Schön, dass wir das so schnell klären konnten ;). Das mit der Zeit wusste ich nicht, weist du denn, um wie viel die Zeit sich verschiebt? Ich weis es nämlich nicht, wenn du es mir sagen könntest würde ich es dort einbauen, Kollege :).--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:31, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke Mariopower. Weiterhin wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich deine Arbeit an SMW trotz meiner Kriterien ausgezeichnet fand, ich denke du solltest das wissen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:37, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wow, wirklich vielen Dank dafür. Es freut mich zu hören, dass du so denkst, dass ist wirklich erleichternd. Jetzt habe ich wirklich wieder Lust, hier im MarioWiki weiter zu machen. Und du hast Recht, die guten Autoren sollten trotz Meinungsdifferenz zusammenstehen und man kann ja alles in Ruhe in Worten klären. Danke übrigens auch, für die Gratulation. Also, einen schönen Abend noch und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Kollege.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:14, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re:AdM Hi, Mariopower. Ich verstehe was du meinst und finde, dass das eine sehr gute Idee ist. Mich hat das auch schon gestört und es wirkt wirklich sehr so, also sei das Wiki inaktiv. Ich hatte schon länger vor, das ganze zwei Monate nach vorne zu verschieben. Da gibt es aber das Problem, dass es dann keinen Artikel des Monats für Oktober und November gibt. Ich weis aber, wie man das lösen könnte. Es wird folgendermaßen ablaufen: Die jetzigen Wahlen finden noch bis zum 15. statt. Am 15. werden einfach alle lesenswerten Artikel (Es sind nur fünf) nominiert (Natürlich nicht die, die schon AdM sind), dann beginnen die Wahl für den nächsten Artikel des Monats. Sie läuft bis zum 22., anschließend werden wieder alle lesenswerten Artikel nominiert und die Wahl für den nächsten Artikel des Monats beginnen. Sie läuft bis zum 30. Am 1. Dezember werden dann alle drei AdMs auf der Hauptseite vorgestellt (Natürlich mit verkürztem Text) und fortan werden die normalen Regeln wieder herrschen, nur das dann für den nächsten Monat ein AdM bestimmt wird. Das ist zwar ziemlich hektisch, aber immer noch besser als Oktober und November auszulassen und die einzige Möglichkeit. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Schön, dass dir die Idee zusagt. Und ja, im Dezember wird der Artikel des Monats für Januar gewählt, der dann am 01.01.2011 auf der Hauptseite vorgestellt wird. Damit haben wir eine gute Lösung gefunden, also, bis später, Kollege, einen schönen Tag noch.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:50, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: SML & SMW2 Hi Mariopower, im Moment habe ich recht viel um die Ohren, aber grundsätzlich möchte ich dir gerne hier helfen. Ich schau mir die Seiten in den nächsten Tagen mal an und dann sehen wir ja, was noch rein muss. Klar, dass das allein schwierig wird, und man verliert die Lust, weil es keinen zu interessieren scheint. Zu Yoshi's Island: Ein sehr schönes Spiel, der Artikel muss erweitert werden. Zu Marioland: Jo, das besitze ich. :-) Das Original. Mit Anleitung. Nebenbei: Mit dem neuen Look komm ich gar nicht klar. Der Monaco wurde aller wichtigen Funktionen beraubt. Deshalb arbeite ich gerade nicht so gerne hier. Ich muss mich erst dran gewöhnen. Wo steht z. B. die Benachrichtigung, dass meine Disk.-seite bearbeitet wurde? Schwachsinn, das Ganze. Was hat das neue Design für einen Sinn? Platz für die Werbung? ... Musste mal raus. Stefan86 21:20, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Yoshi's Story Vielen Dank, für das Kompliment, es freut mich sehr, dass dir mein Artikel zusagt und der Vergleich zu Wikipedia und dem englischen MarioWiki. Ich habe die restlichen Bilder noch gesucht, aber zu diesem Spiel wurden leider kaum offizielle Artworks veröffentlicht^^. Da wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass ich es schön finde, wie du deine derzeitigen Projekte bei SMW2 und SML in Angriff nimmst. Also, bis später dann, Kollege. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re: Hauptseite Hi, Kollege. Das ist eine schöne Idee, die Hauptseite Jahreszeit freundlicher zu gestalten. Ich bin mir nichts sicher ob ein Banner das richtige wäre und ob er zur Hauptseite passt, aber wir werden es probieren. Könntest du mir einen Link für den Banner schicken? Ich könnte dazu die einzelnen Boxen in Winter-Farben gestalten, wie blau und weis. Außerdem könnte ich die Regenbogensterne durch Eisblumen ersetzen, was meinst du?. Liebe Grüße, Kollege, von Waluigi & Yoshi. :Ich kann auf den Banner leider nicht zugreifen, aber ich werde schauen, was sich sonst noch machen lässt. Liebe Grüße, Kollege, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Oh, der sieht wirklich gut aus. Den kann ich ja oben an die Hauptseite anfügen, zusammen mit den neuen Farben und den neuen Symbolen, passt das wunderbar zum Winter. Da es sich beim Forum um eine Partnerseite handelt und die Regeln sämtliche Logos auf Bildern verbieten, werde ich das Logo vom Banner entfernen. Liebe Grüße. Projekt Guten Morgen. Ich sah ebend in den letzten Änderungen die Ansätze einer Überarbeitung zu WLTSD, wobei ich dich bitten wollte, damit nicht anzufangen. Ich habe nämlich schon eine Überarbeitung zu diesem Speil in Arbeit, du würdest nur unnötig Mühe machen. Also, einen schönen Tag noch, Kollege.--Waluigi & Yoshi 07:12, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, kein Problem. Einen schönen Tag noch, Kollege.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:15, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Verschiebung Erstmal danke, für das Lob, kopierte Artikel haben hier nichts zu suchen. Sind die Namen "Land der Steppe" etc. nicht freie Übersetzungen der englischen Namen, oder täusche ich mich da?--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:32, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wegen dem Kopieren habe ich Knochentrocken heute morgen auch überarbeitet, du sagtest ja mal, er sei an einigen Stellen zu kopiert ;). Was die Namen angeht, gilt die Regel, dass immer die aktuellsten deutschen Namen verwendet werden, es sei denn, der aktuellste Name ist ein Titel obwohl ein deutscher Eigenname bekannt ist, Eigennamen gelten immer. Beispiel: Prinzessin Peachs Schloss ist ein Titel, während Pilz-Palast ein Eigenname ist, Prinzessin Peachs Schloss ist die aktuellere Bezeichnung, jedoch wird Pilz-Palast verwendet. Da nicht klar ist ob Land der Steppe etc. freie Übersetzungen sind, Buschland etc. die aktuellsten deutschen Namen sind und das Land der Steppe etc. eher Titel als Eigennamen sind, während Buschland etc. Eigennamen sind, kann eine Verschiebung hier nicht durchgeführt werden. Tut mir leid, Kollege, jedenfalls einen schönen Tag noch :).--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:04, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Es heißt im Lösungsbuch zur NES-Verison Land der "Titel". Jedoch wurde im Remake Super Mario Advance "Schlag mich tot" die Bezeichnung Buschland eingeführt.--Link1205 19:57, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Namen werden im Spiel natürlich als Eigennamen behandelt, natürlich sind Land der Steppe etc. aber trotzdem noch Titel, ebenso wie der Pilz-Palast. Dieser hatte zuerst den Namen Prinzessin Peachs Schloss, was im Spiel der Eigenname ist, jedoch natrlich ein Titel ist, weswegen Pilz-Palast, ein richtiger Eigenname, verwendet wird. Ist schwer zu erklären, aber dies ist jetzt auch nicht der Hauptgrund, das wollte ich am Rande erwähnen. Es werden halt immer die aktuellsten deutschen Name verwendet, weswegen eine Verschiebung, wie gesagt, hier ausbleiben muss. Das andere wäre auch nicht die richtigere Bezeichnung, die Namen wurden extra für die Länder noch einmal erneuert, weswegen dies die richtigeren Bezeichnungen sind. SMB3 ist das neunte Spiel der Super Mario Bros.-Serie, es erschienen viele eher unbekannte Spiele zuvor, die natürlich berücksichtigt werden müssen. Also, einen schönen Tag wünsche ich dir noch. Machs gut, Kollege.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:24, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re:Meilensteine Ich denke der Einleitungstext des Artikels sollte bei SSBB rüberkopiert werden. Der Artikel bleibt bestehen und zeigt die ganzen Lösungen. Dann würde ich den lesenswerten Status dort stehen lassen, da ich die Kriterien für diese Auszeichnung vor einigen Wochen auch runtergesetzt habe. Da könnte man jetzt allgemein noch ein paar Artikel für diese Auszeichnung suchen. Was du mit Galaxy 2 sagtest wird wohl stimmen, ich werde ihn entsperren, ich hoffe nur, er möchte die Sache dann noch klären, weil so ein Groll zwischen zwei Benutzern zu Problemen führen kann. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. : Komisch, auf genau dieselbe Idee kam ich neulich auch. Ich finde es auch besser, wenn statt drei oder vier dieser Bausteine, ein einzelner über eine enorm schlechte Qualität Ausdruck gibt und um eine Generalüberholung bittet. Ich werde ihn morgen erstellen, heute wird das zu viel. : Einen Leitfaden für Artikel zu erstellen ist allgemein eine sehr gute Idee, was schon länger verwirklicht werden sollte und für Spiele haben wir den ja schon festgelegt ;). Es ist aber zu beachten, dass für jedes Genre eine eigene Struktur erwünscht wäre, das Jump 'n' Run-System ist ja perfekt dafür geeignet, ist bei Spielen des Genres Party aber nicht gerade gut. Auf jeden Fall kannst du dafür einen Leitfaden erstellen, speichere ihn am besten erstmal auf eine Benutzer-Unterseite, bis ich einen MarioWiki:-Artikel dafür angelegt habe. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Sperrung Bitte auf der Benutzerseite von SuperMario schauen! Galaxy 2 (Diskussion)Irrtümer und Rechtschreibfehler vorbehalten © Galaxy_2 11:21, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Leitfaden Du hast dir auf jeden Fall Mühe gegeben, wenn du so weit bist, sag Bescheid, dann werde ich den Rest noch machen und das ganze in eine MarioWiki-Seite einbauen ;).--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:49, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich jetzt nicht Großartig über alles was sagen kann, ich habe gerade nicht wirklich viel Zeit und möchte dann halt einfach erstmal nur noch wissen, wann du das Geschriebene zur Weiterverarbeitung übergeben möchtest ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:49, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Also der Anfang ist schonmal nicht schlecht. Ich würde es aber mehr in einen Text schreiben. Schau am besten mal hier: http://www.zeldapendium.de/wiki/Zeldapendium:Musterartikel.--Link1205 17:50, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich werde dann noch einmal drüber gehen und das ganze dann einbauen. Machs gut, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re: WLTSD Vielen Dank dafür, es freut mich, dass dir mein Artikel gefällt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Yoshi's Story mit WLTSD toppen kann^^. Eine längere Einleitung ist eigentlich erwünscht und die Credits sollten auf die Seite, wenn sie in der Form vorliegen, wie ich es gemacht habe. Viele Namen werden im Spiel genannt, andere habe ich aus dem englischen übersetzt, während einige von Freunden kommen. Bei nirgends genannten Namen habe ich Namensgebung angewendet, dies war aber nur bei zwei Gegnern nötig. Die Artworks stammen vom engl. Wiki, während ich mit Suchmaschinen mühsam nach hochwertigen Screenshots gesucht habe aus denen ich Sprites ausschneiden kann. Dies ist bei neueren Spielen extrem schwer, weswegen ich zum Teil Screenshot und nicht Sprites ausgeschnitten habe. Vier Sprites kommen außerdem von hier: http://spriters-resource.com/. Diese Seite ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Aktiv? Hi Mariopower, bist du noch aktiv? Sorry, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr, obwohl ich schon regelmäßig hier reingeschaut habe. Nun warst du ja sehr fleißig und hast viele Spiele bearbeitet, was ich ganz spitze finde! Ich verstehe dich, wenn du keine Zeit mehr hast, da hier selbst kaum noch schreibe. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, mich an einem Wochenende mal hinzusetzen und hier wieder Text zu tippen. Vielleicht klappt es ja auch bei dir irgendwann wieder. Deine Beiträge würde ich echt vermissen und nach W&L wäre ein weiterer toller "Schreiber" nicht mehr da. Wenn auch noch Galaxy geht... Ich hoffe, so weit kommt's nicht. Viele Grüße Stefan86 20:55, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Wir hoffen, dass du auch in Zukunft öfters wieder hier vorbeischaust und Bearbeitungen durchführst, unsere Aktivität ist nicht gearde berauschend in letzter Zeit, so hoffen wir, dich in Zukunft wieder hier öfter zu sehen! Grüße und noch schöne Ferien --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Optimiere deine Benutzeroberfläche! Guten Tag. Hiermit möchte wir dich, , dazu aufrufen, deine Benutzeroberfläche für das MarioWiki zu optimieren, um dir maximalen Komfort zu gewährleisten. Unser Wiki, sowie sämtliche Artikel und die gesamte Oberfläche, sind auf den MonoBook-Skin ausgerichtet und entfalten erst dort seine maximale Qualität. Daher bitte ich dich, falls du es nicht schon ohnehin tust, den MonoBook-Skin, anstatt Wikias neuem Look, den Oasis-Skin, zu verwenden. Dies kannst du in nur wenigen Schritten bewerkstelligen: Zunächst fahre mit dem Cursor auf deinen Benutzernamen, der in der oberen rechten Ecke angezeigt wird. Nun öffnen sich die Rubriken "Eigene Diskussion", "Einstellungen", "Hilfe" und "Abmelden", klicke auf "Einstellungen". Alternativ kannst du auch direkt diesen Link verwenden, um zu deinen Einstellungen zu gelangen. Auf der nun erscheinenden Seite wirst du, wenn du weiter nach unten scrollst, die Überschrift "Site Layouts" wiederfinden sowie die drei darin befindlichen Punkte "Wikias neuer Look", "MonoBook" und "Zeige alle Werbebanner". Setze einen Haken vor den Punkt "MonoBook" und entferne bei der Gelegenheit den Haken vor "Zeige alle Werbebanner", falls sich dort einer befinden sollte. Nun klicke ganz unten auf der Seite auf "Einstellungen speichern" und schon erstrahlt das MarioWiki in dem für ihm vorgesehenen Layout! Bei Fragen dazu oder zu weiteren Optimierungsmöglichkeiten und allgemeiner Hilfe beim Arbeiten im MarioWiki kannst du dich direkt an uns wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussionsseite) und Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussionsseite)